Nicktoons: Clash of the Ancients
Nicktoons: Clash of the Ancients is the sequel to Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Tak and the Power of Juju, and The Fairly OddParents ''appear. Also, more characters from Back at the Barnyard, Fanboy and Chum Chum, The Penguins of Madagascar and T.U.F.F. Puppy and my baby sitter's is a vampire and the wild thornberrys appear. Story and cutscenes A creature called Prehistoricuis and reptar and villans from other worlds, a antagonist made up of several prehistoric animal bones with both living and dead prehistoric creatures as his cronies for world domination and they unite each other and. It's up to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, Tak, along with new recruits, Otis, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Penguins, Dudley and Kitty and erica and sarah and ethan and benny and benny's grandmother.to stop those all nemesis from the Jurassic and save their worlds,it will take courage,and strength,gifts,to stop the evil syndicates evil plan. (cutscene 1) (at the party at,jimmy's house.) Spongebob:Woo hoo now this is fun,it got everything cake,music,balloons,pinata with candy and a band who plays music, And some gifts,and all our friends are here to give you something. danny:ohh yeaaa this song has,a beat to the song. patrick:yeaaa knock knock. sarah: (and sarah was,ringing the doorbell.) danny:who they're do you mind were haveing a party at jimmy house. sarah:are you the nicktoons. all: yessss. sarah: my name is sarah and this is ethan and benny and meet my friend erica and this benny'grandmother and rory,and this is jane. sarah:well let us in your house qwick someone comeing come on let me and my friends in your house,please. sam mansion: ok will let you and all your,friends go inside. Ethan:ok who are you guys. spongebob:hi my name is spongebob squarepants,and this is patrick star and danny fenton,sam mansion,and tucker and jimmy neutron,and timmy turner,and cosmo and wanda and their baby poof,and tak, wellcome to our nicktoons warm house party. Patrick and the prehistoricuis: do you have a pass,No but i have a rocket luncher,and oh forget it and fire!,(and missle fire on the door,and patrick star is fiying and patrick star falls and hits a wall.) Prehistoriscuis: i am prehistoriscuis and this reptar and we work with the evil syndicate and you are the nicktoons. nicktoons:yessssss? and where is jimmy neutron,i want to see him,bring him or be destroyed. danny fenton: ok? jimmy their someone here to see you. jimmy neutron:comeing danny and hereeeeee?(and jimmy sees reptar and prehistoricuis and says a lot of words and now says) well well well if it is reptar and prehistoricuis,so you two are with the evil snydicate and you are planing for world domination. reptar and prehistoricuis: jimmy neuttron it time for you give up or patrick star gets a rocket on his head, for a party gift. Jimmy neutron:ok i put my hands up and grab the remote and press the remote and fire!,(and the rockets aim at prehistoricuis and reptar,and prehistoricuis and reptar got hit by the rocket and the two hit cindy's house and cindy and libby afrid and they run away from the two and tells jimmy neutron,what is going on,and jimmy tells those two and he say,later you two.) Danny fenton: comeon you guys lets go this way in to the basemet their is a way,out of my house and to my lab so come on you guys lets go to my lab prehistoricuis:open the door or else will brake down the door. spongebob:are you guys comeing or what? all the nicktoons:yes,and out of my way,me first,hey i was here first.(and the door close and hidden and never found.) prehistoricuis: (and prehistoricuis hits down the door,)no where did jimmy neutron and all of his friends go,this is all your doing go find them minions or you all will be turn in to vampires by,jesse,minions:no no.prehistoricuis and reptar:good and just get jimmy neutron!. jimmy's parents it's time to play limbo and who are you guys and what are you doing with those ice ray's and rockets lunchers and who are you guys and ahhh! Prehistoricuis:get jimmy's parents and round them all up take all to syndicate base let's see what can we do to all them,(and prehistoricuis went out of the basemet and kidnapps jimmy's parents and open portal,and the portal closes and never to be seen.) danny:well that just great the next day we got attack at a house warming party by new evil villans and kidnapps jimmy parents.patrick star:what are we going to do,all of our people are going to the evil syndicate base to use them minions it ok we need to find someplace where the people are safe ohh what i know we could send our people to the mawgu lair. spongebob:you guys i think that their minions,are useing,picks and drills to find us send us to the base,now's a Better time to go to jimmy's lab come on let's go hurry their coming. Minions:(and prehistoricuis minions are useing drills and picks,to find the sceret path to jimmy's house,and to jimmy's lab,) and one of them say im going to get them first,no me,will get them all. nicktoons: wellcome to my lab you guys. sarah: this is not bad your lab has teck jimmy: why thank you,i create all of thie my self. Danny:listen do you here,that,sounds like the syndicate minions are going to get us,now`s the time to go to the mawgu lair,jimmy. jimmy:it`s lockdown people (and jimmy has press the lockdown remote and the lockdown and were on.) minions:(and the syndicate minions press all traps,and one of them got hurt.) jimmy: ok the portal is open,and get in or someone will get us,hurry their coming. minions:open the door or will break it down, comeon let`s break down,(and their minions are almost breaking down the door. Jimmy: what are you doing. benny:i don't know,and are you crazy that portal could kill us all,i think we should give up. Danny:it's ok,it's safe it could send you to new places and and our hq,and their almost breaking down the door,so come on let's go and hold my hand. all:ok,(ethan and benny and jane and erica and sarah hold danny's hands and benny's grandmother and going to the portal and the portal closes.) minions:(and prehistoricuis minions has break down the door,and their looking the nicktoons in jimmy's lab,until their minions smell something it's a bomb and one them run and left behind,and boom!') and runnnnn!,out of the way it's going to blow run!,that just rude.(and the syndicate minions are running in tunnels and out lab and boom,and one their minions went flying in the air and went falling on the candy bar and their minion says,)owwwwwwwww! All right you get jimmy neutron and the others,first I will hey what happen to you I got hit and pain with glass and cover with boo boos all right,let's go back to base,and i got sticky with candy,and will clean you up.( and syndicate minions are going portal to the syndicate base,and one of the got dizzy and went in the portal.) ( to be continued) (cutscene 2) nicktoons: ( and the are in the mawgu lair,and jimmy says.) jimmy neutron: sarah,ethan,jane,and everyone i give you the mawgu lair. sarah:wow,this place got everything, you have wepons well we want all the wepons. danny:okkkkk? ethan:wepon, me up. ethan:what i get a bullhorn and that`s it. Benny:me next,yes a mawgu wand sarah and erica: our turn,what we get something on our fangs,and where is the real stuff. rory and jane: our turn,what she get a bubble wand,and i get some glasses. jimmy: try your wepons out for a spin. sarah,erica,ethan,benny,jane,rory:wow our wepons can fire a blast maybe on the syndicate. Danny:ok what is going on here one day we were invite to our warming house party and you bring new villans to our house party and now were all doom. Jimmy neutron: i think i know what is going on,i make prehistoricuis and reptar, by dinosaur bones and Protagonists and playable characters Playable * 'aris avila' * 'SpongeBob Squarepants' * 'Danny Phantom' * 'Jimmy Neutron' * 'Timmy Turner' * 'Tak' * 'Patrick Star' * 'Sam Manson' * '''Dudley Puppy' * Kitty Katswell * sarah * erica * ethan * benny * benny grandmother * rory * elisa thornberry * debby thornberry * nigel thornberry * donny thornberry Other Playable * Otis * Fanboy * Chum Chum * Ren Hoek * Stimpy * Rocko * Zim * GIR Antagonists and boss * Prehistoricuis *vald plasmius *plankton *Doodle bob *Man ray *Dennis(mercenary) *Jesse *Evil benny *gord *the naga chin *traloc *vampire punk *jack m,crazyfish *evil hanna *snaptrap *beautiful gorgeous *grandma taters *finbarr calamitous *the blackburns *Dirty bubble * * Levels * Jurassic Jungle * Buggy Swamp * Dino Boneyard * Volcano Land * Raptor's Lair * Ice Age Glacier boss:prehistoricuis:7 hearts * Sticky Tar Pits * Mammoth Graveyard * Sabertooth Mountain * Freezing Glacier :boss:reptar:6 hearts * bikini bottom * jellyfish fields:boss:dirty bubble with jellyfish Harvester]] * downtown * the krusty krab * the flying dutchman's * atlantis * the jellyfish factory boss:plankton:3 hearts * amity park * downtown * ghost zone * skulker's island * walker's prison * vald's mansion * new york city * dr blowhole submar Voice cast * [[Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants * David Kaufman - Danny Phantom * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star * Grey DeLisle - Sam MansonSam Manson * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Hal Sparks - Tak * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner/Baby Poof * Daran Norris - Cosmo * Susan Blakeslee - Wanda * kate todd- erica * vanessa morgan-sarah Category:NICKTOONS Category:NICKTOONS